


A Vera Merry Christmas

by The_Black_Cat, wonderwall_mp4



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abimel, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hacy, Idiots in Love, Just a whole lot of idiots being idiots, Maggie ships Abimel we said what we said, Maggie the Matchmaker, OverWitch - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Cat/pseuds/The_Black_Cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: It's Christmas; the most wonderful time of the year filled with love and happiness. So, naturally, when, after a poorly-timed demon attack brings the Charmed Ones to Abigael's apartment, Maggie sees that there might be something going on between her sister and their resident demon-witch frienemy, she decides to use the Christmas cheer and some of the more obvious traditions to give them a much-needed nudge and make them act on their feelings.ORThe funny and fluffy story of how Maggie played matchmaker with Abigael and Mel during Christmas.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Worst Christmas Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Since my wonderful writing partner Jordy posted our first collab fic, I (Cat) was given the honour of posting this one!
> 
> Welcome to another product of our sick, twisted minds! Strap in, get some hot cocoa and a blanket--or perhaps a bottle of rum might be a better choice--because we're going on a sleigh-ride to hell! Or, well, as much hell as a Christmas fic about a bunch of idiots being idiots can be. This one is going to be slightly longer and lighter than the first work of joined JordyCat Productions. It will be several chapters long, we're not yet sure how many, but we know they'll be all filled to the brim with stupid things and hopefully, some fluff and comedy, too! 
> 
> Happy holidays and happy reading!

As a Charmed One, Mel knew she had to prepare for every event possible. However, as a very proud lesbian, and also as a sane, normal human being, she had not prepared for being pursued by a very muscular and very half-naked man inside of her own house. 

Worst. Christmas. Present. Ever.

She’d told Maggie about a million and a half times that taking down the magical barriers that surrounded the house just to have parties was a terrible idea, especially since she never remembered to put them back up afterwards. But it was the holidays and Maggie made her “I’m the baby sibling, I do what I want” face, so Mel had agreed to a Christmas party, for old time’s sake. When they were younger, their mom used to hold one every year, but that tradition had stopped when she died. Curse Mel for feeling particularly sentimental that year. 

Mel skidded across the landing, passing the lovely bannister garlands and unfortunately kicking over the tiny Christmas tree that Maggie had so painstakingly decorated. She tumbled her way down the stairs, closely pursued by the man in a skimpy, black waistcloth, yelling something in a language that she didn’t recognize.

She stopped in the living room and turned to face him, feeling energy begin to seep out of her hands as she summoned her powers. “What do you want from me?!”

He cursed in what Mel now recognized as Latin before switching to English. “Why are my powers not working on you?”

“What are you, some kind of desire demon?” They stalked in circles around each other. “Are you supposed to be attracting me or something?”

“No woman can resist my raw magnetism,” he said proudly, standing up straight and flexing his biceps.

Mel rolled her eyes. “Not every woman is interested in you, straight white man. You realize I’m, like, really gay, right?”

He faltered. “You’re gay?” 

“That’s what I said,” she scoffed.

He stomped his foot in childlike anger. “Damn it!” Mel busied herself with looking anywhere else when she noticed his bells jingle under the thin cloth around his waist. “No matter. There’s only one of you. You’re small. I’m strong. I’m an incubus. I can take you.”

Mel made a disgusted noise at the idea. “Keep your hands to yourself! Harry!”

With the familiar ‘whoosh’ of orbing, Harry appeared in the middle of the living-room in his coat powdered with snow and a happy smile on his reddened face. “Mel, how nice to see you on--”

“Yeah, how do I get rid of an incubus?” she cut him off. 

The demon in question seemed not to like the lack of attention or the lessening of his chances, Mel wasn’t sure, because he created an energy ball and threw it at Harry’s chest. Mel pushed him out of the way and they both fell into a heap behind the sofa. 

“Thank god, Macy would kill me if something happened to you,” Mel grumbled, getting up. She folded her fingers into a simple offensive spell pattern and fired it at the demon before ducking back behind the sofa. 

By the sounds of it, the demon dodged.

“I think she would kill me if something happened to you,” Harry protested quietly. 

“Well, if neither of us wants to get killed by my sister or by that brainless hunk of beef flexing in the middle of our living room, we need a spell to vanquish him.” 

“Wait, let me…” Harry pulled out his phone and started to scroll through it furiously. 

“Unless you have our old Book of Shadows in that thing, I suggest you get off Twitter and focus!”

“I’ve sent your sisters a succubi vanquishing spell, with minor modifications, it should work. I just need to find it, it has been some time since then…” 

Mel rolled her eyes. Leave it to Harry not to delete old messages. Another energy ball made its way into the bookshelf on their right and a high-pitched sound left Mel’s throat. The demon laughed. “You can try and hide, witch, but I’ll find you!”

“Unless you identify as a women-loving woman, finding me won’t help!” Mel reminded before she sent another spell his way. 

“I don’t need to control you,” he laughed again after dodging her spell. Mel cursed under her breath when it connected with the Christmas flower arrangement in a vase that Maggie had spent hours making and shattered it. At this rate, they won’t have enough money to keep buying the things they break when fighting with demons. “I just need to kill you!”

“Why don’t you get in line and wait your turn like a good little demon?” Mel taunted, sending three spells at him in rapid succession. He avoided the first two hits, but the third one got him in the arm. 

The demon let out a pained howl before jumping behind the wall that separated the living-room and the hall. “You little bitch! You’re going to pay for this!”

“Sure, right after I pay for that bookshelf you broke…,” she sighed after getting back behind the sofa, where Harry was still furiously scrolling. “How are we doing with that spell?”

“I’ve never thought that your sisters’ excessive texting habits would ever be annoying,” he huffed, eyes trained on the screen. 

“Would the solar spell vanquish him?”

“Yes, along with half of the house.”

“Damn it,” Mel breathed out. Another energy ball smashed into the wall they were facing, larger than those before. The demon was getting mad, and they were not getting any closer to vanquishing him. 

They needed to work fast or the demon would demolish their house himself. 

Mel folded her fingers into another complicated pattern, mouthing the words she needed to say. She wanted to take the bastard down with one hit and she couldn’t afford stammering through a spell. 

She peeked out from behind the sofa, ready to utter the spell and hopefully not take the entire entrance hall out with the incubus when the front door opened. Macy walked in, already yelling out the success of her Christmas shopping trip, not even looking around her. 

“Macy, get out!” Mel yelled. 

Too late. The demon grinned, took in a surprisingly loud breath and then let it out right at where Macy was standing. 

She stopped. Blinked a few times, eyes unfocused, staring at the incubus. 

“Oh, no,” Mel whined. Harry echoed the words when he got up from behind the sofa. 

The incubus looked Mel in the eye, smug and so puch-worthy that Mel’s hands trembled. “I might not be able to get you, but she was easy. So much desire in her… so much frustration!”

“Get out of my house!” Mel yelled. She folded her fingers into the same pattern that she’d practised just moments ago and uttered the words. The Incubus only laughed and turned into a cloud of dark-red smoke before the energy of her spell could hit him. He materialized next to a still stumped-looking Macy. 

“Hmm, my pet. You want to be a good pet for me, no?” he crooned into her ear, touching her neck with the gentleness of a lover. 

“Yes,” Macy said flatly. 

“Good. I have to go now, but I’ll find you. You have my mark, I’ll always find you. Now, why don’t you be a good little pet and kill those nasty witches for me?” 

“Yes,” Macy repeated just as flatly. The incubus placed an obscenely wet kiss on her cheek before vanishing in a cloud of dark-red smoke once more. Now they were facing a Macy who had no control over her actions, and what did they have? One witch and one Whitelighter, who was still frantically scrolling through his phone, both unwilling to hurt someone they loved.

Macy began to stagger towards them, half-Macy, half-zombie, and Mel scanned her brain frantically for spells. “Macy, please, this isn’t you- oh, who am I kidding, that never works,” she muttered. “Har?”

“Still working on it!”

“I have to do everything myself around here.” She began to charge her powers up for a sleep spell, the only thing she could think that would stop Macy without injuring her. Macy lurched forward, swiping wildly at Mel’s head and she ducked, tackling her around the waist. They went down with a scream and a crash and rolled across the carpet. Mel yelled the words to the spell and Macy went limp on top of her.

“HARRY!”

“I’m only to October!” He cried helplessly.

Mel shoved Macy away and clambered to her feet. “We need backup. Where’s-” 

Maggie staggered in, holding about 25 shopping bags. “Macy, you’re on grocery duty next time!” Despite the load she was carrying, she looked cheerful, her cheeks and the tip of her nose pink from the cold. She began to set the bags down in the entry.

“Maggie!” Mel and Harry both yelled. Maggie suddenly took in the carnage of the living room: the broken vase and bookshelf, Macy passed out on the floor, Mel’s hair mostly out of its normal, neat ponytail, Harry half-hidden behind the couch.

“What’s going on?” she asked, instantly letting go of the shopping bags and getting on her knees next to her sisters. 

“An incubus attack,” Mel breathed out. She pushed the strands of her hair out of her face and let out a heavy breath, looking down at Macy. They needed a way to immobilise her in case the sleeping spell wore off sooner than expected. And they needed a way to get her free of the incubus’ spell as soon as possible. 

This was really the worst Christmas yet. 

“An inky-what?” 

“Incubus,” Mel repeated absentmindedly. “Think male succubus.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. And it got Macy under its spell, so now we need to find a way to undo that.”

Maggie gently lifted Macy’s head and placed a pillow under it with the utmost care. “Do we have any ideas?”

Mel looked pointedly to Harry who was still looking through his phone. 

“I need a few more moments, ladies,” he said, clearly distracted by the messages. 

Huffing, Mel went to the entrance hall and up the staircase. 

“Where are you going?” Maggie yelled after her. She didn’t respond. They needed to make sure Macy wouldn’t hurt them if she woke up and a containment spell would be a menace for if they wanted to move. Which they probably would if Harry’s search came up with nothing. 

She burst into her room and went straight for the bottom drawer in her closet. It took her only a moment to get through the bedclothes stored there and to a neat, unassuming, black box. She opened it, trying to ignore everything in there besides the one thing she needed. And there it was, in the corner, a black, silky rope, folded and tied in a neat, easy-to-undo knot. She let out a breath, wishing that she had more time to sit there and remember all the times that box was out of her closet. But she didn’t have time, so she set her jaw, grabbed the rope and buried the box back into the drawer. 

When she got back to the living-room, she found Maggie still on her knees next to Macy and Harry still going through his phone. She huffed at him, muttering under her breath about her sisters and messages, then she turned to Maggie. “Help me sit her up.”

“What? Why?”

Mel showed her the rope. “We have to make sure she doesn’t try to kill us when she wakes up.”

“Where did you even get that?” Maggie questioned as she pulled Macy’s limp body up into a sitting position. Mel ignored the question and proceeded to secure Macy’s hands behind her back so that she couldn’t hurt them or herself. The rope in her hands felt familiar and she knew how to move by heart. It all came with the ease of practice, she knew where to place the rope, where to tie a knot that would be easy to undo for her but not for the person she was making the knot on. It was so easy for her that even Maggie noticed. “And where did you learn to do that?”

“Uhm…” Mel racked her brain for a good enough excuse, trying and failing not to let the memories of the real source of her experience into her mind. This wasn’t the time! “Girl Scouts. I was a member when I was a kid.”

“I think I’d remember that.”

Instead of answering, Mel turned to their whitelighter. “Harry, how are we doing with that search?” 

“Just a few more-ah! Here it is! I have the spell!” he proclaimed victoriously, holding his phone above his head like a trophy. He looked like a strange mix of an excited six-years-old and a classy, elderly gentleman from the 1890s. 

“Good! How do we get Macy from under the influence of that thing?”

“Well, I…” Harry mumbled. He looked at his phone, scrolled through the messages for a few seconds, then he lifted his eyes to Mel’s and blinked at her owlishly. “I only have the vanquishing spell.”

“Perfect!”

“Ma-maybe what the inky demon did to Macy has an expiration date?” Maggie chimed in. “For all we know, it may only last a few hours without him here to renew it.”

“While that is possible, I don’t think it would be a matter of hours,” Harry said in his ‘explaining dad’ voice that made Mel want to roll her eyes and smile simultaneously. “The effects of a succubus’ lure can last up to a month and the victims often experience symptoms akin to alcohol withdrawal. Some even go out to find the succubus and often get killed in the process. I presume an incubus’ lure would work much the same way.”

“Are you saying we’ll have to keep our sister tied up for Christmas?” Maggie exclaimed.

Mel let out a sigh. “No, of course not. We just have to find a way to break the lure spell.”

“It’s not a spell, exactly, it’s more of an ability. Very similar to your specific powers, actually. It’s a very interesting field of study-” Harry’s rambling stopped abruptly when Mel glared at him. 

“What do we do?” Maggie’s voice was quiet when she asked that, tiny, filled with hopelessness and sadness. It reminded Mel of when they were kids and Maggie would crawl into Mel’s bed at night when there was a storm. 

With all the adrenaline from the fight leaving her body, Mel could feel the exhaustion settling in. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind refused to work. She just wanted to curl up into her bed with a book or a movie and cuddle-

“We let her sleep,” Mel decided, resolutely trying to fight the tempting thoughts. This was not the time. “I’ll sort through the groceries, you go take a shower or whatever. You deserve a little rest after that shopping.”

“But what about Macy?” 

“We can’t do anything right now. We need to think.”

Nodding a little, Maggie grabbed two of the shopping bags and went upstairs. Mel stood rooted to her spot until she could hear the bathroom door close, then she let out a long breath. 

“That was very mature,” Harry offered. “You are an exceptional leader when you don’t let your anger rule your decisions.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Mel closed her eyes. “Thanks, but can we focus on getting my sister back from that love-spell? I just want this to be over so that I can lie down and sleep for at least six full hours for a change.”

“Do you need help with the groceries?” 

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him a little, just enough to put him at ease. “You just focus on finding a way to solve this mess.”

While she usually disliked the typical women’s jobs around the house, Mel enjoyed putting away groceries. There was something therapeutic about doing physical work and letting her mind wander. Only now it wasn’t wandering. She tried to remember the Book of Shadows; she’d read it at least ten times over and yet, she couldn’t remember whether there was anything on succubi or incubi lure. 

They really needed to invest the time into recreating the Book of Shadows. There was no way they could ever remember every spell and every creature, and Harry, while helpful, didn’t know everything, either. 

After putting away the last thing in the bags, except for those that belonged on the top shelves, those she left in a pile on the counter for Harry to put away, Mel brewed herself some coffee to give herself an energy boost. It didn’t help; her mind was still annoyingly sluggish. 

She briefly thought about asking Abigael for help. After all, Abigael knew tons of different things concerning demons and magic, and she had lots of books about any and every subject imaginable in the magical world, and she would be willing to help if asked, Mel knew that like she knew she was a witch. The only problem was that Macy would probably throw a fit and not talk to her for a week if she enlisted Abigael’s help yet again.

Sagging against the counter, she let out a long, deep sigh. This wasn’t the Christmas she’d envisioned. 

When Maggie padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, freshly changed with her hair still in a towel, Mel straightened up and set her jaw. She didn’t want her sister to see how helpless she felt. Sometimes, she was glad that Maggie lost her empath powers. 

“Macy’s still asleep. Harry’s with her,” Maggie announced as she sat down at the table. She undid the towel around her hair and went to dry it. “The door to her room was opened, I didn’t spy on them. He seems out of it.”

“Hey, I can do it faster than that,” Mel offered. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her quizzically. “Are you sure you won’t give me frizzy hair?” 

“I dry my hair all the time, it’s fine.” 

Huffing, Maggie let the towel drop to the table and she sagged in the chair a little. Mel walked over to her, taking her hair in her magically warmed-up hands. It was soft, which wasn’t surprising considering the amount of conditioner she put on it, and much longer than the hair Mel was used to playing with. Slightly lighter in colour, too. 

Maggie hummed as her sister’s fingers ran through her hair, warm and gentle. “I remember how mom used to do this. Sometimes it made me feel like a little kid, but… I always felt safe when she played with my hair.”

“Yeah, she had that effect on people.”

“You do, too. You’re like mom in that way. I feel safe with you. I know my big sister will always help me when I need it.”

Mel smiled at the thought. She’d never thought that hearing that would make her feel so warm, especially after she learnt what her mom did to Ray, but it did. It made her feel good about herself in a way she had a hard time understanding. 

With Maggie’s hair dry, Mel let her hands fall to her sides, then she shoved them into the back pockets of her jeans. She hadn’t had a sisterly moment with Maggie, or Macy for that matter, in a long time, and now she didn’t quite know how to handle it without it getting awkward. So, she stepped back and cleared her throat. “Done.”

“Already?” Maggie asked with a slight pout to her lips. “Damn, you’re faster than my hairdryer.”

Shrugging, Mel looked to the hallway. “We should go check in on them. Maybe Harry’s thought of something.”

“Shouldn’t we give them time alone?” Maggie asked, the gentleness in her voice mixed with concern. “I mean, having his girlfriend seduced by Inky can’t be easy on him.”

Mel quirked an eyebrow at her sister. “Inky?” 

“What? It makes him less scary!” 

“Right,” Mel rolled her eyes. “They’re going to need time after Macy is free of that lure spell. Until then, she’s not our Macy and Harry knows that.” 

“Ugh, fine… I hate it when you’re right,” Maggie rolled her eyes dramatically, but she started walking, however reluctantly, towards the stairs. 

“No, you don’t. You depend on me being right most of the time,” Mel reminded with a fond shake to her head, following after her sister. 

“Hey!” Maggie whirled around and pointed an accusatory finger at her. “Just for that, no Christmas sweater for you!”

“Oh, no, not the Christmas sweater! What will I ever do without it?” Mel played along, even going as far as to place a hand on her chest in a sign of pain. It was a tradition of sorts for them to wear Christmas sweaters. When their mom had still been alive, she had bought them a matching pair every year. They usually weren’t too horrible, but they were still embarrassing enough that the girls never wanted to wear them outside of the house. With Macy in the picture, they gave the tradition a new spin. They bought each other sweaters. They always chose a theme for the year and they’d get each other matching sweaters. Even Harry participated in their little tradition and Jordan had expressed his excitement about being able to take part in it as well.

Maggie glared at her. She crossed her hands on her chest and cocked her hip out, trying for her best impression at Mel’s stern gaze, but she broke after only ten seconds. “Okay, fine, I can’t just not give you your sweater.” 

“Thank you.”

“But I still hate it when you’re right!”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t depend on it.”

Maggie started walking again and grumbled something back, but she thumped her feet on the floor so hard that it was hard to decipher. Not that Mel wanted to. Maggie was never that good at bickering and with Abigael in the picture with increasing frequency as the time went on, she had very few chances to practice outside of an actual battle of wits. Mel could let her have this small win. It was Christmas, after all.

When they got to Macy’s room, they found the door ajar. They could see Harry sitting at Macy’s bed, holding her hand and looking somewhere only he could see. He looked like a kicked puppy; like he was sad but couldn’t understand why. 

Maggie rasped her knuckles against the door. When he looked up, both sisters put on compassionate smiles. 

“Hey,” Maggie said, her voice just above a whisper. “How is she?”

“Asleep,” Harry offered. He looked tired, Mel thought, and a little bit lost. It almost made her wish the Incubus got her and not Macy. At least then there wouldn’t be anyone hurt by seeing her that way. 

“And how are you?” Maggie asked gently. 

“I-” he stood up, straightened his suit jacket and shifted on his spot, “I haven’t been able to find anything that could help us break the spell. The only way I can think of is to vanquish the demon.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

He looked at her, eyes wide and sad. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. 

Mel touched Maggie’s shoulder and shook her head a little when her sister looked at her. “How do we find the incubus, then?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. He started pacing around the room, muttering about succubi and how they might differ from incubi. 

Mel’s eyes jumped to Macy, who was sleeping peacefully on her stomach in her bed, her hands tied behind her back and hair wild and all around her. Then she tugged at Maggie’s shoulder to move her away from the doorway. Macy would wake up in a matter of minutes, and Mel didn’t want Harry or Maggie in the room when that happened. It was bound to be ugly. 

They got to the hallway, with the door to Macy’s room closed, when Mel let go of her sister and stared Harry down. “The incubus said he would find her. How long might that take?”

“Well, succubi usually leave their prey for a few days to build a sense of need and longing,” Harry explained with a little bit of that ‘explaining dad’ enthusiasm in his voice. “I presume incubi do the same, so it might take days before he comes here again.”

“That’s too long to keep her bound,” Maggie muttered. 

“And to keep the wards down,” Mel reminded, then she looked back to Harry. “Do we have any source on demons? The Book Of Elders? Anything?” 

Harry’s shoulders sagging helplessly was all the response Mel needed. 

“We only have one option, then.”

“Mel,” Maggie warned.

“I know, but… we need to break that spell, and she’s the only person we know that has access to information about magic and magical creatures! And she’s helped us before, multiple times! It’s not like we’re going into it blind.” 

“You never know what she might want in exchange,” Maggie pointed out. Harry shifted on his spot nervously at that. Maggie noticed. “What? Did she want you to sleep with her for helping you or something?”

“I--well, yes, but it never happened,” Harry admitted nervously. He eyed the door to Macy’s room wearily before continuing. “But I don’t think she actually wanted to sleep with me. I asked her for something very difficult, ludicrous really, and she agreed to help me in exchange for promising that I’d spend the night with her. It was more of a psychological thing, I think, since she did help me and she let the agreement go.”

“See! We can’t ask her for favours!”

“Mags, we need a way to get Macy back to herself, and fast, and sleeping with Abigael is really not too big of a price for our sister. I feel bad enough for tying her up, I don’t want to keep her in shibari knots for Christmas while she wants to murder us!” 

“Shibari? Isn’t that a type of bondage?” Maggie questioned. 

“The important thing is,” Mel tried to divert attention, “that we don’t have what we need to get Macy back!”

“I doubt Girl Scouts would teach you bondage,” Maggie murmured as if she was thinking out loud. “I knew it! You never were a Girl Scout! You dog, you used bondage on our sister!”

Mel could feel her cheeks heating up. “Focus, Mags! We need Macy back and we don’t know how to do that. We need Abigael.”

Maggie let out a sigh. “We shouldn’t ask a demon for a favour.”

“Not a demon,” Mel was quick to protest, “Abigael.”

“Macy won’t be happy about that,” Harry remarked. 

“She’ll be even less happy if we make her spend Christmas under an incubus’ spell.”

“Okay, fine!” Maggie conceded. “We’ll go to Abigael. But we have to take Macy, too, in case Inky comes back.”

“Or I can go and you two keep watch,” Mel offered, already taking a few steps towards the stairs. She didn’t want Macy to know that Abigael was the one who helped them. She also didn’t want her family anywhere near when she was with Abigael. Especially Maggie who could tune in to people’s emotions within moments and had no semblance of boundaries. 

“You’re not dealing with the deviless alone, we’re all going. Harry, can you orb us?”

“Of course, but I don’t know where.”

Mel sighed in defeat. “She has an apartment on Maple Leaf Plaza. Let’s get our coats and Macy and I’ll tell you where to orb us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let us know what you thought in the comments or come find us at our social networks:
> 
> Jordy (wonderwall)  
> tumblr: transmazikeen  
> twitter: iivsbian  
> instagram: evechloes
> 
> Cat  
> [Tumblr](https://justalittlewritingnerd.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CathrineCBlack/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cat.c.black/)
> 
> We'll be posting the next chapter soon, hopefully, so see you in a few days! 
> 
> Jordy says: thank you for reading, we'll be happy to read what you have to say about our fics!
> 
> Cat says: I hate you all, hoomans!


	2. All I want for Christmas is to yeet a demon out of a window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strange things happen at Abigael's apartment and another demon attack is the most normal of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> We're back! Thank you all for your kudos, they mean a lot to us! Also, a quick side note, the story is probably going to jump between Mel and Maggie's point of view. This chapter is from Maggie's POV. 
> 
> May I suggest you not remove your seatbelts because we're slowly getting into the thick of things! That's my (Cat) fault, mostly, because I love slow progress in my fics and Jodry doesn't want to tell me to hurry the hell up. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading and happy holidays!

Maggie let out a huff as soon as she felt solid ground under her feet again. Her stomach was still in knots, but whether that was from orbing, her sister being under a crazy sex-demon’s desire spell or the knowledge that they needed another crazy, sexy demon to help, she didn’t know.

“Which door is it?” Harry asked from behind her. His voice was strained and breaths came in forceful puffs of air. Maggie didn’t have to look at him to know it was from him trying to hold Macy down.

“I got it,” Mel voiced, already on her way down the corridor they orbed into. Maggie followed after her, making sure to pout extra hard.

“Why didn’t we just orb into her apartment? Not like we haven’t done it before…”

Mel glared at her before she knocked on the right door. Maggie wondered, not for the first time that day, how Mel even knew where Abigael lived. It wasn’t like the witch-demon sent them a Christmas card or anything.

“Because,” Mel explained in that way that she spoke when she was irritated, “we don’t want to walk in on her doing something private.”

Maggie crossed her arms on her chest. “We’ve already orbed in on her in bed with two sexy demon chicks, it doesn’t get much more private than that.”

A strange look crossed Mel’s face, something fierce and wild and angry that Maggie was somewhat familiar with but couldn’t place. Before she had the time to analyse it, however, the door opened and Mel’s face relaxed. Since when did she drop her guard around the enemy, rather than vice versa?

Things were getting stranger and stranger.

Mel walked into the apartment with all the confidence in the world. Maggie followed after her into a small, yet still somehow spacious living room. The sounds of struggles and Macy’s growls were enough to let her know Harry was right behind them.

Mel went straight for the kitchen that was hidden behind a wall to the right of the living room. Like she’d already been there, Maggie thought. But she hadn’t. Abigael cut ties with them for the most part and she hadn’t asked them for help since she’d disappeared all those weeks ago. There was no way Mel would know the layout of her apartment.

Abigael was standing there, in all her demonic glory, donning a full charcoal suit set even in the comfort of her own home, nursing a glass of whiskey, looking at them with way less annoyance in her expression than Maggie expected. Like she knew they were coming. Her eyes lingered on Mel, who walked closer to her, almost too close Maggie thought. They looked at each other, only for a moment, but that single moment was enough to make Maggie wonder.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of… whatever this little gathering is?” Abigael asked, lips pursed, before taking another generous sip of whiskey like she knew she was about to need it.

Mel sighed, heavy but short. “We need your help.”

Abigael smirked at her. “You always do, but what seems to be the witchy special of the week?”

Maggie watched as Mel looked at her, then Macy, then back at Abigael. She seemed… less tense, somehow. Her shoulders have sagged a little and she seemed to lean a little closer to Abigael.

“An incubus attack,” Mel explained, voice heavy, yet soft. Maggie couldn’t remember a time when Mel’s voice sounded like that. “The wards around our house were down, he got in, attacked me, but that obviously didn’t work, and then… he got Macy with his lure.”

“He attacked you?” Abigael’s brow creased for a millisecond and she gave Mel a once-over. Now Maggie was less curious and full-on suspicious.

“I’m not hurt, I promise,” Mel assured her, voice even softer than before. Their eyes met for a split second, but it was enough for Maggie to notice. That’s another one for the weird-stuff-bingo.

“How do we get Macy back from that spell?” Maggie asked. She wanted to watch them for a little while longer, just to see how they act with each other, to confirm her theory, but they had bigger fish to fry. Besides, she could always grill Mel about it later.

“First, you should know how the lure works.” Abigael began to grin mischievously, almost gleeful as if this were the best part of her day. “An incubus is a male demon of sexual desire. The lure is its way to provoke such desire and get it to the point where it can make a person mad. People with any attraction to men are susceptible unless they’re… shall we say… satisfied.”

“As in, sexually?” asked Maggie.

“Precisely. If the victim is fully satisfied, there is no way the lure would work because all their desires have been met. So, the incubus’s charms bounced right off of Potion Princess, because of her extreme aversion to, well, men in general in the sexual sense, and seemingly you as well, Bouncy- remind me to give Jordie my congratulations on that.” Maggie cleared her throat awkwardly. “And Whitebanger over there was affected, because, well…” The three women slowly turned to look at Harry, who suddenly became very interested in his loafers, with embarrassed blush colouring his cheeks.

Deciding she’d had enough of thinking about her sister and Harry in the sack, Maggie turned back to Abigael who was still smug as ever. “Okay, but we need to get Inky’s spell off of her! How do we do that?”

“Five Hail Marys and a good shag,” said Abigael pensively. If Maggie was drinking water, she would have spat it out. Abigael seemed to notice her reaction. “Such a puritan, Perky Peanut. I was just joking about the prayers. The fastest and best method is a few good orgasms. Other than that, it’s almost impossible to remove her from this state while the incubus is still living and breathing. Unless you want to tap into time magic, which I would not recommend.”

Maggie made a gagging sound. She definitely didn’t want to think about either of her sisters like that.

“Isn’t there another way? Please, Abi, there must be something we can do,” Mel all but pleaded, again with that softness to her voice. Maggie frowned at that. Mel never begged. And she was never soft unless it was to her sisters, or sometimes Harry when he wasn’t being too irritating. There was no reason for her to speak like that, act like that, towards Abigael. Unless… unless nothing. As much as Maggie’s romance brain wanted to kick in, she knew that Abigael was an occasional enemy and a constant pain in all of their asses, and so did Mel. She was smarter than to let herself go and catch feelings for someone like Evildemon Hornypants.

Abigael took another sip of her whiskey, brows furrowed as if she was deep in thought. She let out a breath, her eyes going to Macy before moving back to Mel. There was something in her eyes, in her face, that Maggie wasn’t used to seeing. Something like… softness? As if Mel was all Abigael could see at that moment. Like doing what Mel asked was all she could think about. That was stupid, Maggie berated herself. Abigael wasn’t that kind of person. She didn’t think about other people. Unless… no. No, that was stupid. Abigael having feelings for Mel was about as probable as Mel having feelings for Abigael.

Before either of them could say anything, a quiet, hissing sound came from the living room. In a cloud of dark-red smoke, the incubus appeared in all his half-naked, muscle-flexing glory, with wide eyes and a happy grin on his face. Maggie felt her stomach do a flip-flop at the sight.

“Hello, my pet,” he hissed, to which Macy let out a strangled cry and started thrashing about in Harry’s arms. The incubus then looked at the three of them and grinned, eyes so wide-blown that it made him look like a madman. “Hmm, fresh meat. This is going to be fun!”

There was something in the air, something Maggie had felt at their house when the incubus got Macy. It felt like there was a current of electricity crawling up and down her skin, the soft, pleasant, musky scent of sandalwood made its way into her nose. It felt like magic. And it was magic, Maggie realised when she looked at Mel with her face scrunched up in disgust. The incubus was using his lure on them. It made sense, she supposed, a room full of women was bound to fall for his charms.

Except none of them did. Mel was still looking like she just stepped into dog poop and Abigael regarded the half-naked man with something like boredom on her face. “Well, no accounting for taste, Macy.”

Macy let out a noise that sounded weirdly like a bark in response.

“Friend of the Charmed Ones!” the demon yelled out. He concentrated, glaring so hard at Abigael that a vein began to jump in his neck. She only winked cheekily. He sighed in frustration. “You’re a lesbian too?!”

“No, Inky, you’re simply not my type. And it helps that I’ve had my mind blown… just this morning, actually.” Abigael stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

A look of pure anger crossed the demon’s face. He growled, stomped his foot, then growled again. “Doesn’t matter. I have one of the Charmed Ones. That’s enough. Kill them, my darling!”

Macy screamed, thrashing about in her bonds. She managed to wriggle out of Harry’s grasp, but the rope around her held tight. Unable to keep her balance in the state she was in, Macy fell forward and right into Harry, toppling them over and sending them to the ground.

The demon let out a nasty, angry sound. He spread his hands wide, showing off his muscular chest. Maggie could feel his spell wrapping around her like a blanket. It was enticing; the scent of sandalwood and musk entered her nose, stronger than before, and made her hands tremble. She tried to think about Jordan, to remember his lips on hers and his hands holding her close. The scent around her was strong, the spell still pulling on her, but imagining Jordan nearby made it easy to resist its strength.

The bad thing was that Abigael seemed affected. Her eyes were trained on the demon but not in that patronising or malicious way that she often regarded others. She looked like she was… tempted.

Mel stepped forward suddenly, and while Maggie’s every instinct told her to watch the incubus, she couldn’t take her eyes away from her sister and the witch-demon who now stood behind her.

Abigael’s eyes shifted from Inky to Mel. Maggie could see how they travelled down Mel’s back and onto her ass where they stayed for a long moment. And yet, her eyes got even more glassy and lust-hazed than they were when watching the demon. Then they darkened dangerously and a confident, completely sane smirk made its way onto Abigael’s face. Mel definitely had more of an effect on her than the still-screeching demon.

Letting out a loud scoff, Mel lifted her hand. “Just shut up already!”

The demon did indeed shut up. His whole body tensed, his skin turned greyish-pale, his voice thinning out into a hoarse croak until it stopped completely. And with one more movement of Mel’s fingers and one furrow of her eyebrows, the demon was frozen solid, with his hands wide and the waistcloth hanging loosely between his legs.

With the spell gone, Maggie breathed in the scent of vanilla and spice of Abigael’s apartment, unknown yet somehow familiar. Where had she smelled it before? It was… sometimes Mel smelled like that. But it wasn’t her perfume, the whole apartment smelled like vanilla and spice and Maggie was sure Mel wasn’t wearing any perfume right now. Not to mention that particular combination was not Mel’s style.

This was going to be one hell of a headache once she would get to unpacking all of that information.

Macy whimpered from her place atop Harry. She looked like a wild animal who’d been hurt and cornered, her eyes wide and watching the unmoving body of the incubus.

“Why isn’t the spell broken?” Maggie asked, looking between her sister and the witch-demon.

“He isn’t dead yet,” Mel answered. “Harry, do we have the vanquishing spell?”

“It needs to be modified,” Harry breathed out through his struggle to keep Macy in his hands. “I’ve sent it to you before we left the house.”

“Okay, let’s see…” Maggie pulled out her phone and opened the message. “How do we do it? This part won’t work, it’s… What would it be?”

“Well, he’s not a succubus, so…” Mel frowned. “Sinister Incubus, hear my spell, yeah, that’s good. Then…”

“Tempt women no more?” Maggie tried.

“I guess, though the rhythm is all off,” Mel let out a sigh. “I hate these stupid rhymes! Why can’t it be an ordinary spell in Spanish? Or Latin. Those are way easier.”

“Fuck’s sake,” muttered Abigael, the roll of her eyes almost audible in her voice, and with a flick of her hand she threw the incubus clean out the window.

“What the hell?” Mel cried, glaring at the witch-demon before she ran to the window to assess the damage. Maggie joined her a few seconds later. The window was broken, and cold air swished around them as it made its way inside. And on the ground, six stories below, lay the incubus, or what was left of him, shattered into millions of tiny pieces of frozen tissue and bones. Good thing there was no blood anywhere, that would have been a headache to explain.

“Ugh,” Maggie gagged.

Mel turned to face Abigael. “Why did you do that? We would have vanquished him!”

“A simpler solution presented itself,” Abigael shrugged.

“It’s not a simpler solution! You can’t just throw people out of windows!” Mel insisted, pointing an accusatory finger at Abigael.

“Not a person. An incubus,” Abigael stared at her. “And you’re mad at me? For saving you?” _You_ , Maggie noted. Not _all of you_. She was doing this for Mel.

“I am!” Mel growled. In the heat of the moment, the two of them didn’t seem to notice that Macy was stirring in her place on top of Harry, both of them still on the ground.

“Uh, guys?” Maggie tried to get their attention. She failed.

Mel walked closer to the demon-witch, finger still firmly in front of her until she was in Abigael’s personal space. “Don’t say demons are not people! Don’t you dare say that you are not a person! There are ways for us to deal with people like him and throwing them out of windows is not one of them!”

Abigael opened her mouth but no words came out. Mel looked steadily back at her, a question in her eyes, and to Maggie’s surprise, Abigael seemed to give in. “Fine,” she relented. “I suppose I should have let you vanquish it.” Maggie could hardly believe her ears. Abigael admitting she was wrong? Maggie felt the urge to check if there were pigs flying in the sky outside or to mosey on down to hell to see if it had started snowing.

“Him,” said Mel softly.

“Him,” Abigael corrected herself. Her brow furrowed. She looked like she was wrestling with something in her head, something she didn’t even realize was there before.

Maggie had always been happily aboard the ‘all creatures are equal and deserving of respect’ train, and Mel had been super gung-ho about sending demons shrieking to hell no matter how human they acted. So, what had changed?

“Where am I?” Macy’s groggy voice came from the corner of the room.

Maggie tore herself away from watching the weird game of visual tennis between Abigael and Mel and went to go check on her sister.

“You were lured by an incubus, love,” said Harry, sitting up.

“An incubus? What?” Macy’s voice sounded groggy. She tried to move her hands and started pulling on the ropes when she found out she couldn’t. “What the hell is this?”

The murmur of Abigael’s voice was quiet, but Maggie could still pick it up. “I suppose you should go help her, Little Witch. I know how tight your knots can be.”

What the hell? What was that supposed to mean? Nothing, Maggie was simply hearing things. There’s no way Abigael would say that. There’s no way she’d ever have a reason to. Was there? Mel did seem comfortable in the apartment, like she knew it, like she’d been there before, and they were standing kind of close to each other. But that…

And then it hit her. Abigael was flirting with Mel. Abigael was going after her sister! And if Mel’s pure lack of reaction to the knots statement was anything to go by, she didn’t mind.

Oh, god. Abigael and Mel liked each other! How did she not see that before? It was so obvious! Weird, but obvious. But, how could they? They were the exact opposites of each other! Maggie knew that opposites attracted, but that seemed like too far of a stretch. And yet, it made perfect sense.

As Mel went to undo the rope that held Macy’s hands, Maggie watched Abigael watch her. She looked… peaceful, a look she very rarely donned. And there was pride in the little tilt of her head, in the spark in her eyes. She didn’t even comment on Mel using a bondage type to tie up her own sister!

That was it! If they liked each other, there was a chance for them to learn how to work together! Abigael would take the edge off of Mel’s constant anger and Mel could make Abigael less demon-y. It was already happening, with Mel being more relaxed with Abigael around and Abigael holding her forked tongue despite the clear opportunity at a jab. If they actually admitted their feelings, things could get much better and it would save Maggie a lot of headaches in the long run. Maggie could feel her hopeless romantic, Valentine’s day and rom-com loving matchmaker side waking up in full force.

Now she only needed to come up with a plan to get them together…

While Mel helped a still-squirming Macy out of the rope and up to her feet, Maggie decided to look around. Even when she had been the Demon Overlord, Abigael had been rather minimalistic when it came to decor, but this was… too minimalistic. There was nothing personal about the space around them, no trinkets, no books on display, no decorations, no photos, not even bottles of liquor, nothing. It certainly had a breath of Abigael’s modernist taste, the furniture was sleek and elegant, the colours of the walls, furniture and the occasional carpet went together nicely, and the whole apartment as far as Maggie could see was filled with light that gave it the feel of spaciousness. But it was impersonal in a blaring way. The whole place seemed more clinical than anything.

What made Maggie’s chest squeeze was the fact that there were no Christmas decorations anywhere. The world outside of the apartment was full of Christmas, with snow and trees and fake Santas and people generally being in a better mood, but in here, it looked like Christmas didn’t even exist. Why would Abigael do that to herself? Why would she willingly and consciously decide to ignore the best, most familial time of the year?

Oh. That’s why. Christmas was about family and Abigael had none. She’d never had one, as far as Maggie knew. It must have been so painful for her to live like that all these years, all alone, with no one to lean on when things get rough, with no one to support her and love her and be there for her. And against everything, Maggie began to feel empathy towards Abigael when she never had before. She may have been down on any empath powers, but this was purely human of her, no magic needed. She wanted to help her, to show Abigael the beauty of Christmas.

Plus, having Abigael over for Christmas would not only sate her sudden need to give Abigael the Christmas she’d never had, but it would also give Maggie the perfect opportunity to try and make her and Mel admit their feelings.

“Hey, Abi?” she blurted out. Abigael looked up from her drink, one eyebrow cocked. Mel glanced up too, seeming apprehensive. “Mel made tons of food for Christmas. Almost too much.”

Mel narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t-” Maggie cut her off with a hiss.

“Thank you for informing me of that.” Abigael went back to busying herself. She held out her hand, and the glass from the broken window began to rise off the floor slowly.

“Well,” Maggie hedged, “it’s, like, way too much for the five of us to eat on our own. I think it would help a lot if we maybe had a sixth person.”

“That would probably be an accurate assumption. More people do eat more food. Congratulations, you know math,” Abigael said slowly as she concentrated on her brand-new glass tornado.

Maggie continued on determinedly. “As you know, we’re the Charmed Ones, and we don’t have many friends.”

“I can’t imagine why,” said Abigael.

“So, I was thinking that, if you aren’t busy, maybe you could be the one to help us out. With the food, I mean.”

The glass fell back to the floor with a deafening crash. Macy groaned and rolled back over onto Harry, and Mel clapped her hands over her ears.

“Apologies,” Abigael said, unfazed. “I thought I heard someone say that Maggie Vera was inviting me into her abode willingly. Which is absurd, of course, and would never happen.” Mel’s eyes bounced between her sister and her crush (?) with the perturbation of a person watching a particularly vicious ping-pong match.

“No, you heard right,” Maggie bravely said. “Come to our house for Christmas.”

Abigael’s gaze immediately went to Mel, who had a mildly ill expression on her face. Macy, despite still being woozy, looked like she was about to explode.

“A very kind offer, but I think you should have discussed it with your sisters first,” said Abigael, eyes still fixed on Mel.

There was silence for a few moments, tense and uncertain. Mel’s eyes never left Abigael, wide and just a bit panicked. It looked like they were having a silent conversation with just their glances.

Mel’s expression suddenly turned from wild to something softer. She spoke, voice quiet but firm. “I… I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Really?” asked Abigael. Her calm and collected facade dropped for a second, like she was too stunned to hold it up. Her expression went from uncertain to something else. She seemed excited and hopeful, but then composed herself and put her usual mask of aloofness in place. That one moment of vulnerability convinced Maggie that she had to get Abigael to their house somehow, no matter who she had to spell. “I mean--”

Maggie cut her off. “Macy?” Maggie and Mel both gave Macy their own separate death glare.

“Am I missing something?” asked Macy in bewilderment.

Instead of a response, Maggie gave her eldest sister a pointed stare.

“Yeah, sure,” Macy murmured, cradling her head with one hand, “the she-devil can spend Christmas with us. As long as it’s not anywhere near Harry.”

“Don’t worry, Labcoat Lizzy, I have no interest in your man-toy,” Abigael said with all the leisure in the world.

“Okay, that’s settled. And, from now on, we don’t insult each other!” Maggie decided. She walked over to Macy to help keep her steady, linking her hand in the crook of Macy’s arm. “That goes for both of you. It’s Christmas, we want to have a nice and friendly atmosphere!”

Abigael made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes so hard she was giving Mel a run for her money.

Macy glared at her, then she sighed in defeat. “We don’t have to give her a Christmas sweater, do we?”

“Ugh, I’m going to hate this…”

Deciding to ignore Abigael’s remark, Maggie smiled happily as she watched Harry gently take Macy’s other hand in his, supporting her. “Since that’s settled, we need to go home. We still have some decorations to put up!”

Macy grumbled, still a little groggy. “Why are we here in the first place?”

“Uhm,” Maggie cleared her throat. She glanced at Harry for a second, then at the broken window, then she looked at her sister and offered a semi-forced smile. “I’ll tell you when we get home. Mel? Are you coming?”

Maggie watched like a hawk not to miss any of her sister’s reactions. Mel looked at Abigael for the shortest of moments, almost awkwardly so, then she put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans like she usually did when she was feeling out of place or trying to hide something, and she jerked her head to the side to get her hair out of her face, a gesture she usually did when she was lying or keeping a secret.

Maggie smiled in victory. Gotcha.

“Yeah, I’ll-uh, I’ll call an Uber. I still need to get some last-minute Christmas shopping done, so…”

Maggie had a hard time keeping a grin off of her face. Her sister obviously wanted to stay because of Abigael. Maybe getting them together was going to be easier than she thought.

“Fine. Let’s go, then.”

“Wait, are we…” Macy voiced, frowning. “Are we really leaving Mel with the she-devil?”

“Not the first time we’ve done that,” Maggie shrugged, pulling both Macy and Harry towards the exit. “C’mon, I need to get my mind off of the past hour. And I need to make coquito!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for today! We'll be back in a few days with another chapter! Please, let us know what you think in the comments below or come find us here: 
> 
> Jordy (wonderwall)  
> tumblr: transmazikeen  
> twitter: iivsbian  
> instagram: evechloes
> 
> Cat:  
> [Tumblr](https://justalittlewritingnerd.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CathrineCBlack/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cat.c.black/)
> 
> We wish you all happy holidays, whatever and whenever you may celebrate, and we hope you're staying healthy, happy and excited for the new season of Charmed! 
> 
> Jordy says: merry crisis and a happy new fear!
> 
> Cat says: I hate you all, hoomans!


End file.
